Still Lovin' You
by Invader Designia
Summary: It's been a year since the day Sarah left with Toby. Jareth's been plotting, and Sarah's been fuming. After one particulary bad day for Sarah, she wishes herself away from everything. How will Jareth react? And will Sarah end up regretting her decision?
1. Chapter 1

This the second chapter to Labyrinth, delivered to you by a horde of plot bunnies. I've always thought Jareth needed a little love, so I wrote this for him. And for all you wonderful reviewers!

-/-

Jareth stared forlornly out the window on his balcony. It had been exactly one year since the day Sarah had completed the Labyrinth, had beaten him, had rejected him. Had _humiliated _him. His feelings for the girl were still love, most definitely. But yet he silently despised her sometimes. Despised her for being so ignorant. Of course, this only made him more determined to finally charm her. Maybe the whole 'powerful Goblin King who could kill you if he felt like it' thing wasn't the best choice. Maybe a different approach would work. Then again, she was so stubborn...

Jareth sighed and stepped away from the window, closing sheer black curtains. He glanced briefly at his king-size bed, and the objects scattered atop it. A few miscellaneous jewels lay strewn on the gold decorations ornately decorating the covers. A half used container of red lipstick sat on the corner. And in the very center a small brown teddy bear stared at him. Taunting him. He had a short staring contest with the stuffed creature, then sighed again and walked purposefully out of the room.

"Your Highness!"

"What?"

A small goblin looked at him with a terrified face, "Um...er...That is..."

Jareth ran his hand through his (very) fluffy hair, "What is it already?"  
"There'!" the goblin said as fast as he could and bolted from the room.

Jareth could already feel a headache coming on as he started towards the library, his boots clicking ominously and warning any living thing against coming near him. He practically glided through the doors to see one of his crystal balls emanating light on one of the tables.

Now this intrigued him, and he walked closer to the pulsing object. It looked foggy and dark, until he came within a few feet and saw something or rather, someone, he thought he'd never see again. Inside the ball Sarah anxiously looked around in the middle of a grassy park. She seemed quite disgruntled and was obviously fuming. He peered closer and heard words, "-in King, Goblin King. I wish you would come take me away, RIGHT NOW!" he blinked. Had he heard that right? Had she really just summoned him? Was this really happening? What reason was there for Sarah to call for him? He had thought she hated her...This truly was interesting. Sarah wouldn't call upon him for no reason. And to wish herself away like that...What a charming opportunity...

"Jareth! If you don't take me away in the next five seconds-"

A certain Goblin King smiled. He had no idea what was going on, but he was perfectly happy to oblige. He changed his clothes to a sparkling black cape, a loose black shirt with poofed sleeves and ruffles lining the small opening at the top, and his usual tight leather pants. He then whisked himself away from Underground to the Aboveground with a smile.

Sarah hadn't exactly had the best day in the world. In fact, it was just the opposite of that. Her stepmother had been yelling at her for a million things, half of which were just because of something she hadn't done, Toby had been screaming all day because of a light cold, her teachers were scolding her for bad grades, and to top it all off Toby had thrown her music box in the road and got it run over by a car. Along with other events, Sarah finally decided she'd had enough. So she ran out to the park in the rain and did the only think she could think of: leave this Earth and get away from it all. And, of course, the only way she knew how to do that was to summon the Goblin King, her own self-proclaimed nemesis. The one she'd shunned for a year. The one she'd constantly thought about for a whole Aboveground year...

Now she wasn't so sure if she'd made the right choice. What if he hated her now? After all, she'd denied him of everything he asked for, where he had, technically given her what she wanted...She had wished for Toby to disappear, and he had took him...She'd wished for her brother back, he gave her that chance to get him...But he also nearly killed her in that Labyrinth! If he loved her he definitely wouldn't let her wonder around in a maze with danger at every corner! But, she;d never gotten hurt, had she? When she fell, there was always something to catch her..._He was always there to catch me..._No! That was absurd! He only thought of it as a game. A game to entertain his sick, sadistic mind. Just a game to break free of a mundane day. Yet...

Her thoughts were cut off as the Goblin King appeared in a flurry of sparkles and a few feathers. He walked towards her, that oh-so-familiar smirk on his face. He reached her and leaned down, almost touching her face with his own.  
"What is it you wanted again, precious?"

-/-

I hope you all enjoyed that! And, all you readers better review! If you review you can have your name or a name of your choice be a goblin/fairy/Underground subject's name in the story! And maybe even a free hug from Jareth~

Jareth: Hey! You can't do that!

Designia: I can and I will! ^.^

Jareth: /pouty face/


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! And here's chapter two! Sorry, it's really short. I was sort of lazy and stopped earlier than planned. I hope you don;t mind too much. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

-/-

Sarah stood in shock for a moment at the glittering figure looming over her. Then, her brain started to work again and she put on her best I-Hate-You face, "You heard me."

"Ah, but I want to hear it directly from your lips, Sarah."

Sarah glared at him and pursed her lips, "Don't hold your breath,"

Jareth still had his signature smirk on, "If you have no use for me, then I guess I'll just be leaving."

"No! Wait!"

Jareth slowly turned back around, "Yes?"  
Sarah sighed, "Fine. I wish you wold take me away, right now.."  
Jareth's smile got, impossibly, bigger, "Well, then I'm glad to oblige. But, since arguments sprang up a year prior, I give you choice this time. Do you really want to leave?"

Sarah thought about it. Everything she knew would be gone. Her family...Weren't they the reason she left? And there was no reason to even consider her schoolwork...She had little friends here anyway. All of hers were in the Underground. No reason to stay at all, "Yes."

And, before Sarah could blink, the scenery changed to the brownish interior of the Goblin King's own throne room. Goblins milled around, chasing chickens and causing general chaos. Naturally Jareth stood in front of her with a wide smile and announced, "Welcome to my castle, love." then he yelled, less dramatically, at the goblins to shut up before he threw them in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth, while seeming his usual cold and impassive self on the outside, was practically leaping for joy on the inside. Sarah was in his castle, at this very moment. And it had only taken a little wordplay on his part! Never again would Sarah's lost items suffocate him any longer. Now she was finally here, and she _would _be his queen. Just a little more, and she'd be practically begging, he knew that for a fact.

"So, do I just stand here or what?" Jareth's little daydream spitefully remarked.

Jareth snapped from his thoughts and answered, "Of course not, Jikmoople here will give you a tour, while I take care of some things."

The Goblin King snagged a goblin and sent him flying towards Sarah, and he landed a few feet to the left of her. He looked frightfully up at the girl, and seemed as though he was going to cry. When Jareth saw things were satisfied, he disappeared with an excessive amount of glitter off to wherever he needed to be.

Sarah was left with a horde of rambunctious goblins, and a small puffball of a goblin whimpering at her feet. She sighed and leaned down, "What's your name?" she asked. Knowing that, with Jareth's history, he's probably gotten the goblin's name wrong.

The fluffy ball scurried back a few inches and whimpered a little more, "Jimmeeple."

Sarah put on the sweetest smile she could manage at the moment and said, "Well, then, why don't you show me around, 'kay?"

The over-sized cotton ball nodded (well, it looked more like it rolled around) and started towards the exit of the throne room. Sarah had no choice but to follow. After all, she was the one who got herself in this mess in the first place. Just as she did a year ago, with Toby. She could be such an idiot sometimes. Yeah, that was her. Sarah Williams: Idiot Extraordinaire.

-/-

And that's the end of chapter two! Yet again, if you review your name or a name of your choice can appear on a character in the story! And that hug from Jareth is still available~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter's short too. And it took me so long to update! Curse you, final exams! Cuuuuuurse you! Anyway, I managed to write this much fro you guys as a "Thanksgiving present". Cuz I sure am thankful for all you reviewers! It was your comments that finally got me to write this before being whisked off in about an hour to see relatives!

-/-

Sarah followed the small bouncy goblin through Jareth's castle, and she couldn't help but be amazed. He really did have good taste, she noted while staring at the many embellishments in the castle. Not too many, but just the right amount. The castle accomplished being simple and ornate all at the same time. She was so busy looking at his palace, she didn't notice when the owner of said building snuck up behind her.

"How are you enjoying my castle, Sarah?"

Sarah momentarily shuddered at the deja vu from that sentence and hesitantly admitted, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear you appreciate my castle. All the goblins care about is the chickens in the throne room," Jareth chuckled lightly.

Sarah took a deep breath, whirled around to face Jareth, and asked the question that had plauged her mind since she'd arrived in the Underground, "What's going to happen to me? I doubt you'll send me back."

She heard Jareth let out a small sigh, and a glint of emotion surfaced in his eyes. It was only a glance, though, as he quickly regained his composure before she could inspect any more. "Well, actually I would."

"Would?"

"But I can't. You see, there are rules I have to follow. If I didn't, I would've sent you and Toby back in a heartbeat."

Sarah was confused. Why didn't he tell her this in the first place? All those years ago...But, there seemed to be something off about Jareth. Why was he being so open with her? He seemed much more mellow. And that flash of emotion...Maybe a little broken? No, not Jareth. He was a cruel king who only cared about the day's entertainment. Yeah...

Jareth continued, "My kingdom is the Goblin Kingdom, as you know, but it also the Kingdom of Wishes. When someone's desire is great, and they wish for it, I will grant that wish. If they complete my Labyrinth. If not, they are sent back to Earth with no memory of what happened. I cannot physically harm the one running the Labyrinth, and they cannot leave until the time set is over, or they defeat me. So far, the only one who has defeated me is you, Sarah," he stopped to let the knowledge sink in.

A certain teenage girl's thoughts were in a jumble. This explains some of it, but everything his did was still cruel. There was no reason for him to sic the Cleaners after her. Or shorten her time, "What about when you shortened my time? Doesn't that go against the rules?"

"No. Because I didn't. Time isn't constant here in the Labyrinth. Minutes were hours in some parts, and hours minutes. It all depends on your location."

"Could you make it any more confusing?"

Jareth chuckled, "Well, yes. But they have to actually have a chance, you know. I have two people in my Labyrinth at this moment. And they're having quite a difficult time," he held out a crystal ball and Sarah leaned close, watching the struggling participants.

Jareth watched Sarah observing the ball. He inwardly sighed, careful not to let his emotions show like he had stupidly done earlier. Sarah didn't need to be involved in his own problems. She already had enough to deal with just by being here. Though he had been surprised when he'd suddenly told her all that. He wasn't one to talk before thinking. Of course, he'd done it before around her. In that room with Toby...He'd been hysterical. Terrified, he admitted to himself, of losing Sarah. He'd spontaneously yelled at her. Resorted to all he could think of. Of course, he had now finally realized that Sarah wasn't one to be ordered around. If he wanted her to stay, he'd need to be a little lenient with her. The action disgusted Jareth, submitting to someone else was something Jareth had rarely done. Rarely, but he had done it. The Goblin King pushed the memory down with a wince. He then shook himself from his thoughts as he saw Sarah moving towards a large framed piece of parchment on his wall.

_Rules as Pertained to The Goblin King, Ruler of The Dwelling of Wishes given to His Majesty by the Great Ruler of Fae._

Sarah examined the formal letter, and smirked at a few rules listed. Even laughed at some, "His Majesty should not move the Tectonic Plates?"

Jareth smiled in spite of himself, "Do it once and they ban you forever."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "I have felling you've done it more than once," she peered closer at the list, "There sure are a lot of these rules. Is it even possible to follow all of them?

Jareth replaced his smile with a cocky grin, "It is if you perceive the 'should not' as a...friendly suggestion."

Sarah, to her own slight disbelief, smiled back at him. _He sure is a lot nicer when he isn't being a sadistic holier-than-thou Goblin King. So, I wonder what that makes him now? Hm..Jareth. Yeah, just Jareth._

_-/-_

A/N: So, the story get s bit odd here. Probably because I'm hyped up on sugar. But, hey, if you guys like it I'm fine with it. It just seems so cheesy, rushed, and like it's going _way _too fast! Tell me what you think, and I might rewrite the chapter. But, trust me, it's gonna get better. You thought this was a simple SarahxJareth fic? Well...okay it is now, but it won't stay that way for long! A lot has happened to Jareth in the time since Sarah first came to the Underground! So, please review and give me some input!

Food for review thoughts: Do you think I should include Hoggly, Didymus and the rest of the group? Or just keep it with mainly Jareth, Sarah, and the evil antagonist that has yet to appear?

~Love, Des


End file.
